


Soul Calibur: Mountainous Romp

by Dou_Jin_796



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breasts, Creampie, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot, Hot Sex, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Large Breasts, Leg up, Missionary Position, Moaning, Orgasm, Penetration, Sex, Smut, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796
Summary: Setsuka and her Japanese boyfriend are caught in a snowstorm. When they arrive back at their house in the middle of the forest on a mountain, they do certain things to share body heat and warm each other up.
Relationships: Setsuka (Soul Calibur)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Soul Calibur: Mountainous Romp

"I think it was that way!" Setsuka yelled to her Japanese boyfriend in the middle of a snowstorm.

The two of them were out when a huge snowstorm hit and are trying to get back to their house in the middle of the forest. The beautiful Setsuka led her boyfriend by the hand, navigating the storm together.

"Wait, Setsuka. Give me a minute to breathe." he panted amidst the freezing weather.

"The sooner we get back to the house. The sooner we're out of this!" Setsuka told him as she let go of his hand.

"Setsuka!" he yelled. He lost sight of her. "Where'd you go?"

He felt her hug him tight and kissed him tight on the cheek. "There you are!" she said. "Come on, let's go!"

The two of them, battered by the storm, finally made it back to their house. They closed the door and lied on the ground, exhausted.

"Didn't expect it to snow like that all of a sudden." he shivered.

"Are you cold? Come here." she grabbed him close and embraced him. He could feel her body heat warming her up. Her scent...he's smelled it many times before but this time seemed different.

Setsuka pulled down her kimono a bit to expose her breasts. "Here. Some direct contact." She hugged him and pressed the side of his cheek against them. He felt a slight, instant boner in his pants.

He was still shivering.

"Still cold?" Setsuka warmly asked him. "Don't worry. I can fix that. Just stay there and try to warm yourself up as much as you can."

Setsuka went to another room while he rubbed his arms with his hands. She brought back some blankets.

"Here. Let's take off our clothes and get under these." she suggested.

Despite his whole body being cold, his face became red.

"You've seen me naked before. We've even had sex once already. Aw, are you still embarassed?" Setsuka chided. "Here let me help you."

She took off his cold clothes and put the blankets over him. She disrobed her kimono carefully, letting it drop slowly to the ground. The sight of this woman. A perfect beauty. Full, long, flowing blonde hair. Piercing blue eyes. A killer (literally) body. Magnificent G cup size breasts. She went under the blankets and hugged him again, their two naked bodies pressed against each other.

"Can you feel my heart beating against yours?" she asked him.

"Y-yes." he replied.

"Good, you're already being warmed up. She started kissing his neck and playing with his dong.

"Nghh...Setsuka." he moaned with slight resistance.

"What is it? Oh, do you not like me being the top?" Setsuka asked.

"N-no, it's not that. It's just...I'm nervous and I really like you. You're just really beautiful." he tripped over his words.

"Aw." she found him endearing. She kissed him on the lips. "Is it because I'm foreign?"

"No, not at all. I like you just the way you are." he said.

"How about you're on top this time?" she suggested.

"W-wha?" he stammered.

"The first time we did it. I was doing all the work. Now, I'd like for you to do what I did to you." she said.

"O-o-okay." he hesitated.

Setsuka got on her back and spread her legs. He gulped, not really knowing what to do with his perfect girlfriend.

"Well, what are you gonna do with me?" Setsuka suggestively smirked.

He went down and rubbed right underneath her large caucasian breasts.

"Oohh...wasn't expecting that." Setsuka gasped.

He kissed her stomach, toned from all the training she had as a swordswoman. He stuck his tongue into her navel, tickling and stimulating her.

"Ah..." Setsuka moaned.

"W-what's wrong?" he worried.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine." she looked up and petted him. She noticed his dick wasn't fully erect. Must've been the nerves. "Here let me help you with that." Setsuka jacked him off a little to get him harder.

He felt the blood rushing to his penis from the touch of her tough, yet supple hands. Setsuka. Both the grace of a woman and the spirit of a warrior.

"There, I think you're erect enough. Heh. Seems like I'm still doing some of the work for you even though you're on top." Setsuka told him.

"I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna go in you now." he blushed. Even though they've already made love once, he was still nervous with her.

"Don't be so nervous. I'm here for you." she comforted him with his words.

He lifted one of her legs up by the ankle, his other hand holding up her other thigh, and slowly pushed his hard erect member into her blossoming vagina. A comfort from the harsh wintery world outside. They both moaned together. "AAUUGH!" The pleasure hormones immediately rushed through their bodies, responding to the unison of their bodies. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment in silence, admiring each other's features. Then Setsuka broke the silence.

"Make me feel loved." she whispered. It was a demand, but not a strict or harsh one.

And so, he started out pushing in and out of her slowly. Setsuka groaned. "Yes! OOHHH! OH YES! That's it..."

She could feel his frenulum twanging against the inside walls of her pussy. It was more obviously felt than the tip, which was softly stimulating her erogenous zones inside. He gripped her ankle a bit tighter and readjusted his position. She felt it a bit more.

"Go deeper inside me." she said through her moaning.

"O-okay." he timidly said. "Hnngghh. There." he readjusted again and gave a firm push.

"GAAH!" Setsuka cried.

"Sorry, sorry! Am I hurting you?" he worried.

"No, that's it! Just like that! Keep fucking me!" Setsuka groaned now that they've found the right position. "AAAHAAAH!!

Setsuka repositioned herself on her side with her leg lifted higher. Her elbow sat on the ground and her breast rested on her arm. "Come on. Do me harder!" He thrusted in and out, listening to Setsuka's lovely womanly screams of sexual explosion. "AGGGHHHH!!!! HAAAH!! HAAAAHH!! YES, THANK YOU! MORE! MOOORE!!" He kept pushing away at her white cunt, wanting to satisfy her. He wasn't used to being on top, either sexually or in their relationship. She was usually the leader.

He looked at her, her mouth wide open, unable to contain the venereal goodness she was feeling. Her big, lovely European breasts swinging from the thrusts. He kissed the ankle he was holding and this sent a wave of love to Setsuka. Each pounding sensation gave Setsuka more newfound appreciation for her lover. He rubbed her incredibly beautiful toned thighs, pushing Setsuka closer to orgasm.

"Don't hold back! You're doing great!" Setsuka yelled. "NGGHHAAAAA!!!"

With those words, he tried his best and plunged his hard dick further into her. "GYAAAH!! HOOOH!" Setsuka shrieked. "Don't stop!"

He changed it up. He grabbed Setsuka's shoulder and set her on her back again. He set her leg down and took his other hand off of her thigh and put his arms under her armpit so that he gripped her shoulders from the other side.

"I want to get up close and personal. And we can share body heat better like this." he panted.

"Aw, haaah haaah, so sweet." she could barely say this between all the panting and moaning.

His chest pressed against hers, squeezing her boobs between them. He nibbled on her collarbone while relentlessly fucking her honeypot out.

"AOOOH!! OH SHIT! HAAAAAH!! NGYAAAAAH!" she screeched. Setsuka wanted her boyfriend to be capable of this level of fucking. He would only improve from here on out. "UUUUUUUGGHHHHHH!!" she bellowed as the pleasure started to overwhelm her senses.

She wrapped her thicc thighs around his waist and pushed against his back with her knees to get him even deeper inside her. "HAAAAAAAAH!!" was all she could let out as she did this.

Even though she was not ethnically Japanese, she was as Japanese as any Japanese girl to him, her being raised in this country. It didn't matter to him. All they could feel was the tenderness and love between them. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. Golden like the midday sun. The sex they've been having was making them sweat hard now, despite the freezing weather. He could smell the sweat emananting from her glands. A smell he would have to get used to. Setsuka ran her fingers down his spine, loving every bump of him. "AAAOOHHHH!!!" she kept groaning in ecstasy, getting ready to orgasm soon.

He enjoyed the feeling of her large, white, squishy boobs moving under him as he moved back and forth over her. Her pale skin was unbelievably smooth and luscious. If only others could see her assets and beauty instead of treating her as an outcast.

They were both nearly ready to cum.

"OH MYY!!! AAAAH!! HARDER!" Setsuka's womanly cries boomed out.

He gripped her shoulders harder and gave long thrusts as deep as he could. "GAAAHH!! GAAAAHH!!! GYAAAAHHHHH!!! HAAH!! AAAGHHHH!!!" she howled with each thrust of her Japanese lover.

Setsuka lifted up her head to give him a long, deep kiss. This was enough to send him over the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AH! AH! YAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHH!!!!!" Setsuka shouted at the top of her lungs, unable to hold back her orgasm any loner, feeling warm love everywhere in her body.

He unloaded his genetic seed into her caucasian womb, each throb from his dick unleashed massive amounts of ejaculate and they held each other tight, making sure to exhaust every ounce of energy into making each drop of cum enter her uterus.

He collapsed on top of her with his head buried into her collarbone. Setsuka's scent was heavenly.

"You did good." she petted his back. He looked up at her and saw her smile. She brushed away her blonde hair and kissed his forehead.

With him resting on top of her, Setsuka felt her lover's heart beat against hers. And they were both warmed up by each other. "Maybe I should let him take the lead more sometimes," Setsuka thought to herself. "But then again, I'm the more natural leader."

This winter would be one full of lovemaking for them.


End file.
